


Fanart - The Magnus Archives

by eriev



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriev/pseuds/eriev
Summary: Various pieces of fanart for The Magnus Archives.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 13





	1. Jon/Martin - Mag159

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/valhelenh/)!


	2. Jon/Martin - Beauty and the Beast




	3. Georgie/Melanie




End file.
